Solo yo puedo besarte
by Hiro Jewel Lee
Summary: Aomine no permitiría que alguien más besara a su tigre
Mi segundo fanfic de KnB que ahora si es yaoi xD es un precioso/cliché/rosa AoKaga, este escrito fue echo para una actividad del mes de Marzo en el grupo **AoKaga 5x10 (Aomine x Kagami)** en FB; esta se podría decir que es su segunda versión pues esta mejorado y aumentado lol en un principio no quería cambiarle nada pero no me sentía cómoda subiéndolo al FF tal cual estaba, pero la idea sigue siendo la misma los cambios no son tan drásticos y se podría decir que le aumente otra cosilla, por lo cual si las personitas de ese grupo en FB leen esto se darán cuenta de que es el mismo escrito digo esto para que no se preste a que piensen es plagio aunque tengo el mismo nick tanto en FB como acá en FF lol

 **Titulo** : Solo yo puedo besarte

 **Resume** : Aomine no permitiría que alguien más besara a su tigre

 **Pairing** : Aomine & Kagami

 **Genero** : Romance, Humor

 **Raiting** : T

 **Numero de palabras** : 936

 **Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basket y sus sexys chicos no me pertenecen *llora, yo solo los tome para hacer a un Aomine súper celoso y posesivo xD todo es propiedad deFujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

 ** _Solo yo puedo besarte_**

No de nuevo! se dijo mentalmente el moreno, esta vez no lo permitiría, esa chica no tenía el derecho de hacerle eso a sus jugadores por mas entrenadora que fuera.

Comenzó a caminar más rápido sin escuchar las protestas de su pelirrosa amiga que no le podía seguir el paso; hoy era el festival escolar de Seirin y él no estaba muy interesado en asistir, Kagami le dijo que el club no haría nada interesante pero que aun asi no tendría tiempo para atenderlo en caso de que quisiera asistir, pero de la nada Satsuki se apareció en su casa diciéndole que mañana debían ir a Seirin que por nada del mundo se lo podían perder, no cuando podía obtener un beso de Tetsu, porque a su pequeña entrenadora se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de "vender" besos de sus jugadores por una módica cantidad de dinero, esa pequeña diabla quería conseguir fondos para su club a como diera lugar tanto que se las ingenió para también contar con Kise, Himuro, Takao e incluso Midorima en su perfecto plan, según Satsuki cualquiera podía besar a los jugadores, no importaba si el cliente era hombre o mujer; cómo demonios esa pequeña chica pudo doblegar a chicos tan atléticos y considerablemente altos, sería un misterio de por vida.

Divagando en sus pensamientos finalmente llego a su destino, esperando que aun nadie se atreviera a pedir un beso de su tigre, nadie más que él podía sentir la calidez de esos carnosos labios, suficiente tuvo cuando en una de sus visitas al departamento de su novio, Alex que sin un poquito de vergüenza por andar en paños menores beso al pelirrojo frente a sus narices, Kagami le explico que era una manía de Alex desde que era niño pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera celoso de que alguien más profanara lo que era suyo, porque si, Kagami era suyo; esta vez no permitirá que nadie besara a su novio, asi tuviera que enfrentar a la entrenadora que tanto miedo infundada en sus jugadores.

Llego al gimnasio donde se encontraba la "tienda" del club de básquetbol y para su sorpresa había varias filas la mayoría de chicas pero también había uno que otro chico que parecían ser felices de cumplir un sueño inalcanzable logro distinguir que la fila más larga era la de Kise seguida por la de Midorima y también noto que Teppei si no recordaba mal el nombre del alto castaño de Seirin también tenía bastante éxito; con la mirada busco a su tigre pero nada.

-Aomine-kun? –escucho tras de él, se trataba de la entrenadora.

-Donde esta Kagami? –le pregunto sin siquiera saludar.

-El se está encargando del primer turno de propaganda, no debe tardar en cambiar su turno, además ya tiene varias chicas esperando por el –señalo al fondo.

Volteo donde señaló la castaña y conto a cinco chicas, emitió un leve gruñido, esas tipas estaban locas si creían que Kagami las besaría, si bien pudo notar que los besos era en la mejilla no era razón suficiente para dejar que alguien más disfrutara de lo que tenía dueño, comenzaba a encaminarse hacia esas chicas para ahuyentarlas cuando noto que Kagami ingresaba al gimnasio acelero su paso, hasta llegar frente a el

-Aomine, que haces aquí? –le pregunto confundido el tigre.

-Con que tu club no haría nada interesante –bufo con algo de molestia.

-Esto no es interesante –respondió–, y no te podía contar sabiendo cómo te pondrías, la entrenadora me mata si no cumplo con sus órdenes –

-Escúchame bien Bakagami, el único que puede besarte soy yo –

Sin dar tiempo a que el pelirrojo protestara lo beso frente a las chicas, cuando lo soltó pudo notar el intenso carmín cubriendo sus mejillas y como cubría sus labios con su antebrazo una imagen perfectamente adorable que hizo se relamiera los labios inconscientemente lo único que lo distrajo ante imagen tan perfecta fue un chillido ensordecedor de varias chicas del lugar, no entendía por qué el griterío y las miradas ardientes que le dirigían.

Y hora se encontraba mordiendo la oreja del tigre que estaba más rojo que un tomate maduro mientras escuchaba el sonido de un móvil tomando una foto y a una chica emitiendo ruiditos raros con los ojos llenos de emoción. El y Kagami estaban siendo vilmente usados cuando la entrenadora descubrió que había muchas chicas interesadas en BL y que pagarían lo que fuera por una foto de BL en vivo, en un principio se negó pero esa chica sí que tenía métodos de convencimiento y bueno no se quejaba las chicas podían pedir cosas realmente divertidas que ponían a Kagami con adorables sonrojos y eso sumando que nadie tocaría a su tigre era un buen pago.

 **Extra:**

Furihata pese a lo que pensara sobre ser un chico sin nada especial ya había tenido que besar a tres chicas que decían que el era "adorable", suspiro audiblemente mientras cerraba sus ojos, unos minutos después sintió pasos acercarse a él, una chica más supuso pero en cuanto abrió los ojos, al frente suyo tenia al causante de sueños realmente bizarros después de un aterrador partido y una rara platica en el cumpleaños de Kuroko.

-Furihata-kun –saludo Akashi con una peligrosa sonrisa–, hoy eres mío por todo un día –

El castaño volteo a ver a su entrenadora que con ojos brilloso le hacía una señal con el pulgar arriba dando a entender que lo había vendido, empalideció visiblemente cuando sintió unos cálidos labios besarle la mejilla, haciéndolo enrojecer fuertemente y emitir un chillido de sorpresa por la osadía del pelirrojo.

* * *

Y este pequeño extra fue lo que le aumente a mi escrito, no pude evitarlo so … no me arrepiento de nada xD.

Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que llegaron hasta acá y espero de todo corazón esto les haya gustado uwu, disculpas por errores ortográficos, no son mi fuerte :v también la narración puede ser rara pero mientras escribo se me van las cabras (?)

Cualquier cosa sobre el fic pueden dejar un lindo review uwu


End file.
